Pre-fabricated metal enclosures used, for example, at electrical sub-stations are typically unloaded from a semi-trailer using a large mobile crane system. The crane normally attaches to the base of the pre-fabricated enclosure, lifts the pre-fabricated enclosure from the truck, and places it on a pre-laid foundation. The crane system is sometimes not practical for transferring the pre-fabricated enclosure at a job site due to high voltage overhead power lines, strong winds, or other environmental factors, conditions, or interferences. Additionally, the pre-laid foundation is intended to be level before the pre-fabricated enclosure is placed on it. However, the swinging of the pre-fabricated enclosure as it is lowered by the crane makes it difficult to make adjustments to correct for any out-of-level conditions. Further, the unloading and placement of a pre-fabricated enclosure by a crane system is time consuming, generally taking between two and eight hours.